


He took her armor apart...to learn.

by LadySonaHawke



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Idiots in Love, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySonaHawke/pseuds/LadySonaHawke
Summary: Jaal needs to figure out how to remove Ryder’s armor. Ya know, for science. And educational purposes. Sexy times ensue!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first entry, so any suggestions for improvement are absolutely welcome! I was a little skeptical of Andromeda, because I didn't think anyone could come close to Garrus. But Jaal really did win me over. I did my best to not have spoilers, and didn't include SAM. Just Ryder and her Jaal. Hope you enjoy ;).
> 
> PS. Don't be surprised if this goes through a few more revisions.

This is a gratuitous Jaal takes Ryder’s clothes apart…to learn of course.

Not long after their romantic interlude on Aya, Ryder and Jaal cannot keep their eyes and hands from another. Whenever Ryder enters the room, Jaal lights up, both figuratively and physically. His pupils dilate, and his skin faintly glows. Ryder in turn tends to blush, and then stammer out the rest of the conversation. They rarely are able to find any alone time. A quick kiss and fondle are all the time they usually can spare. Saving Andromeda leaves little time to play. 

So on one of their rare stops at Kadara to restock and unwind, Jaal requests Ryder for help in the tech room before she heads out. She enters the room, littered with knickknacks, and looks around for her lover.

“Hello my darling!” he exclaims striding over to her. Giving her no time to respond besides a “Hello your-“ before picking her up and kissing her. It is hard and full of passion, the eager way he does everything. Not looking back, he uses his foot to prompt the door to close. 

She kisses him back, with longing and the yearning she has felt for her strong warrior. Her legs wrap themselves tightly around his hips, her hands bracing on his wide shoulders. His hands slid down to grasp her bottom, and cross the room to one of the many tables. With a quick swipe of one of his arms, he clears the tools and scraps. He sets her on top of the table, her legs still around her waist, he cups her face in his hands, and kisses her reverently. 

It is soft and sweet to start, gentle presses of their lips together. One soft, the other firm. After only a handful of seconds, their breathing grows faster, he presses her against the table harder, and firmly grips her hair in one strong hand. Ryder feels her head being pulled back, and allows him sucks and nibble his way down her throat. Eliciting a soft moan, and her hips start to grind against his. Suddenly he breaks the kiss and draws her hands away from his neck.

“Jaal, where do you think you’re going?” Ryder protests, as he slips past her.

As she sees him go to the door she thinks, “If you stop, I’ll strangle you.”

He reaches it, and her thoughts go further to, “You’re a dead man.”

He punches a few things on the key pad of the door. There is an audible click, and he turns. His eyes are pure black night, and the wolf ish smile on his face, undeniably shows his intent. He strides back to where Ryder leans on the table, his gaze never leaving her body. He puts his hands on either side of her shoulders on the table, his hips pressed against her, her thighs spread to accommodate him. He leans to her ear.

“I have taken apart many things, to learn. Now, my temptress, I will take your armor apart”, a slow glide of rough tongue over the curve of her ear, and a firm thrust of his hips, “to learn. Please be still, so I can learn, to my greatest potential.” 

One of his big hands goes to her hip and squeezes the metal armor she still wears, and she lets out a small gasp of excitement.

“Here, let me get you out of this, darling one. I have been thinking about your goddess body, since we last coupled on Aya.” He leans to the other ear, gently taking the lobe between his teeth and sucking. “In fact, I can think of little else when you enter the room.”

He brings his hands up to her shoulders. He reverently starts undoing the clasps and buckles. He slides his hands to the back of her neck. He undoes each one, one by one; all the while he nips and licks her neck. Each new exposed inch of soft, fragrant skin, excites both of them more. 

Her gaze never leaves his face, the serious and intent look, so captivating. He truly looks as if he would devour her. He undoes the belt at her waist. She feels air on her back and her armor pieces are slowly clinking to the ground. Her gloves are next. Right hand. Left hand. After each is removed, he takes her hand in his, and kisses each knuckle, staring into her eyes. 

She stares like one mesmerized back at him, her hips almost imperceptibly starting to push against his. Later, she’ll run her hands all over him. For now, she lets him have his way with her. Though she can barely take the excitement of her lover slowly undressing her. It seems as though he is taking wicked amusement in drawing things out as long as possible.

Jaal gets the last of the clasps undone, and her breastplate falls to the floor with a clatter. He says nothing. She doesn’t, either. Silence is perfect. Only the sounds of their breathing and the sounds his hands on her armor and skin. He is so intent. Methodical. He undoes her serviceable bra, and throws it to the floor.  
His breath catches, and he drinks in the sight of her. At his gaze, her nipples tighten, anticipating his touch already. He slowly reaches down, and takes each plump breast in hand, gently rubbing his thumb over the sensitive buds.

Ryder leans her head back, her legs wrapping and grinding around his waist, and let’s out a moan.

“Yessssss” she breathily exhales, as he brings his face close to her chest. She can feel his warm breath, close to her skin. Deep greedy breathes, as though drinking in her scent. He nuzzles to either side, still playing with her, and straightens.

Ryder looks back up, and gives an angry huff, her hands leaving the desk to his expansive shoulders, to bring him back down. Jaal only smiles, easily resisting her insistent arms, and places them back on the table.

“Patience my darling, patience. I will give you what you need.” With another swivel of her hips, his eyes close, and he shallows, “what we both need, temptress, soon.”

Shivery feelings are racing over her skin, she is getting more and more anxious. She needs to have him, she can tell how eager her body is to have him fill her. And judging from the slight shake in his hands, and the way his breath is rasping each time he exhales, he needs it as well.

Next is her pants and boots. He kneels down to examine them, once again, every nuanced detail. Each foot receives the same lavish kisses as her hands. Each piece adding to the growing pile. Finally only her underwear is left. A ridiculously lacey, white confection, next to every other piece of utilitarian gear. It is slightly transparent, and he can see the plush curls underneath. 

He hums in the back of his throat. A deep rumble of satisfaction, and he lowers his face to her stomach. Kissing his way down to her sweet core. Through her underwear, he gently bites and sucks the plumped and slickened lips. Then slowly peels the underwear down, down her sleek thighs, and tosses it over his shoulder.  
She is now naked, sitting on the table, every inch of her body quivering. 

He has on all his clothes. In the pit of her belly, sensations skip and squeeze. She keeps very, very still. He looks at her, the black starry gaze sliding over her skin like a caress. She feels it under her skin, skittering down to the place between her legs. Then he leans toward her. She puts her mouth up for a kiss, but instead he nuzzles her cheek. Then he licks it lightly. She shivers. Not with cold. Her skin is on fire. Inside she feels hot and restless. 

He licks her. Everywhere. A flick of his tongue. The touch of his lips. Her ear, taking each in turn. Sucking firmly where her ear meets her neck. Her throat. Her breasts. Taking especial care to lavish attention each tightened bud. Soft laps, followed gentle nips and finally taking each into his mouth. 

She is lost in the sensation, not able to move closer with his hips pinning her down. Next he moves to her arms. Her hands. His slightly rough Angaran tongue learns every detail.

He kneels and trails his mouth and tongue over her legs. Methodically. With complete and utter attention. Low down in her belly is a maddening pulse of sensation, an itch she couldn’t scratch. And good God, all the gods, he kisses up her leg again, all the way to her quim. Then she shrieks—or it seemed so to her, a scream echoing in the small room. 

His tongue delves beneath her lips, shallow laps, accompanied with satisfied male purrs. Carefully he sucks each lip, before turning his attention to her core. His hand comes up to her belly and pushes, and down she falls on the table. Writhing and making mad little sounds, and words that made no sense, and his translator couldn’t pick up.

“Oh my God oh my God oh my God.” Little mass effects seem to erupt inside her. They only grow as he slides a digit inside her, and curves up. Then begin a slow and steady rhythm in time with the suction on her clit. She shudders, and then it happens, the fierce, fiery wave that carries her up and up, and throws her up into the sky, then down again.

“Jaal. Jaal.” Is the most she is able to coherently say. She keeps giving little twitches and sighs, as he stands. His finger still inside her, carefully keeping the rhythm. His voice, then, low and thick. “Now, we can both be fulfilled.” 

“For all the Gods sake, Jaal, hurry!” She hears his short, choked laugh, and the rustling of clothing.

“My impatient little darling.” His voice comes out rough, and amused. 

His hands go to her hips and position her just right. Then he pushes into her, in one long heavy slide. She jerks upward, eyes wide, catching hold of his arms. He stills, his eyes wide, too. Concern on his face, and his hands relax on her hips. 

“Does it hurt my darling? I would never want to hurt you. You are so much smaller than Angaran-“

“No! Oh, no. Opposite . . . of hurts. Oh, Jaal. My Gods. Jaal.” She slurrs, her hands clasping over his, to make sure he does not withdraw. It had hurt the last time. He was broader and harder than human males. With ridges and veins matching his neck and shoulders. The skin taunt and mottled, though a much deeper purple than his body. It had felt impossibly tight and Ryder had felt a sting, even towards the end. 

This time was different. He filled her, and it was hot and—and almost too much. She felt stretched and open, but in the most delicious way. She reaches for his broad shoulders, to get closer, to get even more of him. She moves her hips. “Oh, yes,” she purrs, “Like this.” 

She has not a stitch on, and the only naked part of him was the throbbing shaft inside her, and it felt sinfully good. She was naked. He is fully inside her, sending out small bioelectric pulses, causing imperceptible clenches of her inner muscles.

“This is so wrong,” she says, not taking her eyes from his.

“Yes,” he growls, “It is perfect. You, are perfect.” His grip on her hips tightens, slowly he withdraws. He gazes at her, full of heated passion, before he slams back into her. Her breasts and the table bounce at this. Again, the slow withdrawal, and then fully seated. Deep, hard strokes, that gradually grow faster.

He leans down and kisses her, an endless clinging kiss while their bodies rock together, faster and fiercer. Then his fingers find that swollen pearl, and twists it gently in his fingers. The rough pads heightening the sensation.  
She sees stars, her inner muscles contracting and squeezing the unyielding flesh inside her. This only takes her higher, and she can’t hold back the giddy joy inside her. “How I love you.”

With a satisfied grin, he gives a final few hard and deep thrusts, growling deep in his throat, head thrown back, and explodes in side her. The electric pulses in time with his release, sending tingles throughout her body. 

Caressing her nerves, “Love you, love you,” she breathes. 

“And I you, my heart of hearts.” He gasps. Chest heaving, slumped over her, nuzzling her neck. Then places his forehead on hers.

It is some minutes they stay just as they are. He’s still buried deep in her, and she wiggles against the delicious pressure. He straightens, kisses her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and withdraws. She pouts at the loss, and he chuckles. 

Jaal bends down and retrieves pieces of her armor, thigh muscles bulging, creating quite the masculine picture. Ryder lets out a small sigh of appreciation. He stands, resisting the temptation to bury his face in the articles of clothing to get her scent, and begins putting her back together.

“Are you going to dress me?” 

“I took it off,” he says through a smile. “I can put it back on.” 

He goes to work on her bra and chest piece.

“Would you turn around? It is much easier to figure them out face on.” Slowly Ryder slides from the table, her feet touch the cold floor, her breasts gently bounce. He hums appreciatively, and gently turns her. Her generously rounded bottom presses against his hips , as he buckles everything back on.

“How amazing you are, it takes me forever to get these on and off. Usually I have to turn in circles, I’m still not completely use to it,” she shyly murmurs.

“I’ve been studying the construction of your armor,” he says. “Your armor changes so much, almost every time you return from a mission and tinker in your research.. Each time they’re more complicated.”

“And you need to solve them,” she said, “the way you need to solve how things go together.”

“It’s not purely intellectual,” he chuckles. He takes up her socks. 

“I can do that,” she says, reaching back towards them.

Almost possessively, he snatches them back. “I took them off,” he says wagging a finger. “I am putting them back on.”  
Ryder giggles and hops back on the table.

He’d never before paid close attention to women’s clothes or armors, and really, it was a lot to pay attention to, with their complicated doing and undoing mechanisms. But hers had fascinated him. He’d been studying them without fully realizing it. Wanting to know how to get her naked and against him the quickest.

He draws the socks up over her slim foot and the delicate turn of her ankle and up the gentle swell of her calf. It was, perhaps, a kind of torture, but that was nothing to the pleasure of it, of undressing her and dressing her. 

“You worked out my clothes in detail,” she says. 

“As my true mother will tell you, I have a knack for details.” 

He lifts her down from the table and helps her into the underwear. He got her back into her armor, and hooked and latched everything he’d unhooked and unlatched. 

“There,” he said with satisfied grin, hands on his hips. Done, all done, everything as it ought to be—except for her hair, coming down, and dangling against her neck from her usual ponytail.

She steps close to him and puts her hand on his chest. 

Then she slides it down, and down farther still. 

“Jaal,” she says, “That was unbearably exciting.” 

“I-I think,” he rasps. But he couldn’t, not with the palm of her hand resting over his cock. Which was rising and swelling hopefully. The way she looks and smells and the sound of her voice and her laughter, completely undoes his intention of letting her leave. 

He pushes her against the wall and roughly pulls her pants down, just enough to get access to his favorite place to be. This time he doesn’t undo anything else, picks her up effortlessly and thrusts inside.

*More than a few minutes later*

Ryder pulls up her pants, after their frenzied lovemaking. Out of the corner of her eye, she watches Jaal pull up and close his pants. 

“We need to get out of here,” he says. “We have many things that call our attention.”

“We do,” she purrs, sliding past him. “This is getting out of hand.”

She saunters a few steps and looks back at him coyly.

“To my room next?”


End file.
